Abstract The NIH has emphasized computational approaches to biology in the NIH-Director's roadmap for a decade. The human brain contains many complex systems that underlie the problems of human health. Mathematical and computational approaches are required to make sense of the complexity, and to analyze the vast data sets that are currently being generated. The mission of this Core Facility is the development and application of data-analytical and theoretical methods, mathematical modeling and computational simulation techniques to the study of neurobiological systems. In keeping with the research expertise and experience of the Core Director, the core will support projects with an emphasis on oscillations and synchrony. Since computational approaches so often complement experimental neuroscience, the presence of such a resource will facilitate new collaborative grants, and could proved essential components for training grants and program project grants. This core is poised to contribute to the transition to self-sufficiency by helping the Neuroscience Center of Excellence achieve a critical mass of R01-funded PIs by achieving new R01s for the remaining mentees as well as sustaining existing R01s and achieving new R01s for the existing PIs. The core will also contribute to our efforts to secure a Ruth L. Kirschstein National Research Service Award (NRSA) institutional training T32 award by contributing an inter- and multi-disciplinary dimension to the research environment, since techniques from physics, mathematics, engineering and computer science will be applied to neurobiological problems. The two specific aims of this core are: 1) To provide infrastructure support for funded grants that listed the computational core as a significant strength of the research environment; and 2) To allow for the collection of preliminary data and to develop new data-analytic methods to support strong new R01 applications.